


Lips Like Honey

by meowgicmage (queerfindings)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra Pentaghast, F/F, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Who Wouldn't Smooch Josephine, it's all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfindings/pseuds/meowgicmage
Summary: Honestly, who wouldn't make out with Josephine given half a chance? This started as a crack ship for me and now I'm in too deep.





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra did not have feelings intentionally, rather she tripped into them in a sprawl of leather and stuttering. Too big, she was too big and her legs were too long and she laughed too loudly. The warrior only truly felt comfortable around Cullen. He never seemed to mind her social flailing...likely because if anyone had ever seen him try to flirt- or be flirted with for that matter- they would draw the unequivocal conclusion the two were hand tailored for friendship. 

But that was before she met the diplomat. 

Josephine Montilyet, soft, sweet to a fault, who seemed to float across the ground. Josephine Montilyet, to whom everyone else deferred, eloquent, well read, high bred. Josephine Montilyet, who caused Cassandra to drop anything she was holding at the time. 

Cassandra sat in the garden for a moment of peace, buried between the pages of a book no one should see her reading. She munched an apple as she flipped the pages. Lost in silk bonds of idealistic romance and dashing heroes, she was unaware how her mind wandered. Herself the triumphant hero. And a certain sable skinned damsel swooning against her breastplate…perhaps against her body, she could hardly imagine if the woman was as soft as she looked wrapped in silks and velvet. Awareness crept in at the corners of her mind. She snapped the book shut and twisted. Mortification dug sharp talons in. 

“Oh, I did not intend to frighten you.” Josephine gave her a warm smile. 

“I was- you did not- I was…reading.” She scrambled to her feet. Josephine rose as well and extended a hand. Cassandra could only watch in detached horror as her treacherous arm surrendered its shame to her delicate hands. Josephine’s face lit with true delight.

“Oh! I love this series!” She gasped. “How passionate they are, oh, I used to dream of someone sweeping me away like this.” Half-lidded eyes, the bow curve of her mouth. Cassandra ran the tip of her tongue over her own lips. She couldn't catch her breath past the strain of silk as Josephine took a deep breath. Oh _no._

“Would you like to borrow it?” A dry whisper escaped. 

“Could I?” Josephine wrapped an arm around her briefly and pecked her cheek before she absconded with her smutty literature. Cassandra was left with the faint scent of her hair and a faint smudge of lipstick on her cheek. She touched the spot absently. 

Cullen found her facedown in a spot at the bar. One hand wrapped around a mug of ale. The pleasant warmth around the edges of her body did little to make her feel better. 

“There you are!” He doubled back and took a seat beside her. When she only grunted in response he bent over to look under her elbow. “What's going on?” 

“Have you ever noticed how lovely our diplomat is? Really, truly noticed her? She's gorgeous!” Cassandra made a rather tortured noise. Her next words came out in a whisper with a giddy flip in her stomach. "I think...I might like to...be closer to her."

“Um.” When she looked up Cullen had a most uncertain look on his face. She sighed deeply and patted his shoulder. 

“Don't hurt yourself,” she muttered with a weary laugh. Her head tilted to rest in the cradle of her palm. “What…do I do about that?”

“Smooch her.” Both of them yelped, she nearly fell off the bench, and Sera draped herself over the two of them with a cackle. Cullen made the mistake of trying to extricate himself, but she only grabbed him tighter. “Serious. You're right fit. Anyone’d be happy to have you hold ‘em in those big, strong arms,” she crooned as she rocked Cullen back and forth. He jabbed an elbow back at her, which she ignored. “Plusses, she likes girls too and she smells great and I bet her lips are soft. Minuses, she's fancier than this lot all smashed together. Quit squirmin’ blondie you know I'm right.” Cullen gave up with a huff. 

“If I say yes will you get off me?” 

“Prob’ly.”

“As much as it...pains me, she does have a point,” he admitted with a sigh. Sera giggled and snorted and then she did let his head go, so Cullen couldn't look too surly about it as he fixed his hair. She planted her hands on her hips and gave Cassandra a grin that made her nervous. 

“I could tell her.”

“No!” The warrior fell right into the trap of lunging for her, and the capricious little elf danced away with a squeal of delight to dart for the door. 

“Josie! Oh, Josie! Got some juicy gossip for ya!” Cassandra cursed and went after her. 

Sera burst into the office with Cassandra hot on her heels. The lanky warrior grabbed the elf and bodily threw her out of the room, then pressed her back to the door to keep her out. That, unfortunately, trapped her in with Josephine, who gave her a look somewhere between puzzled and amused. 

“You better tell her or I will!” Sera threatened, voice faint through the door. Cassandra banged a fist backward against it. 

“May I help you?” 

“The books,” she blurted out. “Remember what you said in the garden? How you liked the idea of being swept off your feet…perhaps you too were drawn to the idea of someone who…wanted you, no that's not the right-”

“Treasured,” Josephine provided softly. She looked up, startled, to see her rise from the desk and approach. “Someone who treasured you, and showered you with lavish affection because they cherished you.”

She was so close. Cassandra unconsciously flattened herself back against the door, heart in her throat. If the other woman touched her she might shatter. She might give in. She might…

“You look at me like you're afraid,” Josephine murmured. She reached up to stroke her cheek. The breath punched out of her. Cassandra had her in her arms, soft and warm, her mouth was as plush as it looked, Josephine curled her fingers in her hair and kissed her back. Need scorched her from crown to boots. She understood why vines curled towards the sun, what every poet had ever expressed when they described home as an embrace. And then she let go with an icy shock of realization. 

“I- I-” Words failed her. More than that her body betrayed her. She could drown so easily in the cupid’s bow of her mouth. Josephine only looked startled that she had been set down so quickly. When she reached out again Cassandra gave into her base instinct and barreled out of the room, past Sera, past the startled guard she nearly bowled over. Down the steps to the bottom, where she sagged against a corner wall. She couldn't stop shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry. Or scream, for that matter.

“Hey.” It was softer than she'd heard Sera’s voice before. 

“Go away.”

“Hey,” she just repeated. When Cassandra couldn't look at her she pulled at her arm until she did. “I pushed too hard didn't I?” 

“I wasn't ready for that!” She burst out. “I- I didn't know what to think! I don't…I don't, still.”

“S’alright, y’know. Girls are the tits, pardon the expression. And Josie is cherry pie. So you like her. So what? You want to snog her again?”

“I do not think that is an option,” she replied between her teeth, too embarrassed to be saying this out loud at all much less to SERA of all people. Sera, who scoffed as if the solution was stupidly simple. Sera, who loved so easily. Sera who did not have the weight of thirty-four years of self-assurance suddenly under question. Sera…who looked up at her with real sympathy for the first time. 

“She kissed you back right?” Slowly, Cassandra nodded. “Now I know you got feelings squashed deep down under all that armor and scowly faces and all. You just gotta show her. Hold her tender and kiss her nice. Ain't a girl alive that'll refuse you after that.”

Josephine sat behind her desk once more. Pension twisted her face, she stared at the letters in front of her with little comprehension. When she looked up it was with a startle. 

“Oh. Oh, Cassandra, I'm so- oh.” Cassandra pulled her upright and swept her up to kiss her once again. It was softer this time, better thought out. She could pick individual sensations: the little noise of enjoyment, how one hand curled around her biceps, the way Josephine strained on her toes to get closer. When she finally paused for breath they remained close. 

“Forgive me for excusing myself so abruptly,” she murmured. 

“I may require further convincing.” Josephine gave her a lidded smile and pulled her down to kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some smut. But the fluffy kind. Cassandra being a useless baby lesbian is my jam.

Josephine’s chambers were so much softer than hers. Cassandra perched on the edge of the bed and looked around with unveiled curiosity. Anywhere she looked there was something soft, or pretty, or glittering. Even the bed was piled with pillows. Her lover stood at a large mirror beside the vanity and wiped her make up away with deliberate strokes of a cloth soaked in rose water.

“I admit it was a delightful surprise when you agreed to join me tonight. I have no expectations, of course,” she commented, watching Cassandra in the mirror. A fond smile crossed her face. “There’s hardly need to be nervous, amore. You have my affections whether we make love or not.”

“You've been with…another woman, before?” Whatever it was Cassandra intended to say, that probably was not it, and she grimaced at her own clumsiness.

Josephine laughed, suppressed it at the look on Cassandra's face, and came over to take her hands. 

“I did not intend to put you off, amore. Yes. I have been with men and women. Please do not think of this as a competition, I understand this is quite new to you. I still want you.”

“That's reassuring,” Cassandra muttered. She rubbed the back of her neck. “N-no maybe this isn't-” 

“Alright, amore. There is no rush, another time. Will you at least stay the night?” Josephine kissed her burning cheek and stood to begin undressing. She slipped the buttons of her vest and blouse in short order. It left her in a sheer silk thing that clung to her breasts and the soft curve of her belly. Cassandra had never wanted to touch anything more in her life. She looked away when Josephine glanced her direction but found her gaze drawn back up as she bent over to undo her shoes. The skirt next, she could only hope. 

“Do you need help?” A dry whisper escaped her throat. Maker only knew what color her face was right now. “With the buttons I mean- I- I only meant to help.” 

“How thoughtful of you, yes please.” 

Cassandra crossed the room aware of how stiff every step she took felt. It was like she'd forgotten how to walk. She pulled the fabric away from Josephine’s waist gingerly and fumbled with the tiny buttons there. 

“Maker, getting dressed in the morning must take an act of Andraste,” she grumbled. 

“You should see me in full court regalia, it takes two hours and several servants.” She sighed as the swaths of heavy skirt dropped from her hips. Equally sheer bloomers tied around her thighs with silk ribbon, under a garter belt that held her stockings up. Tiny bows adorned everything here and there with little dots of color. Cassandra was mesmerized. All of her own clothing was plain and functional, she considered fine things to be supple leather or a well-padded tunic to go under her mail. But this frippery, this decoration was pretty and soft and utterly foreign in the best way possible- that was to say, wrapped around a woman that was making her feel hot all over. 

“Would you unpin my hair too?” 

“Yes.” 

It took an impressive amount of pins and ties to keep Josephine’s hair all together so neatly, and she barely noticed anything but the faint perfume of silken locks that caught on her hands, rough as they were. She cupped Josephine’s shoulders like she was touching a porcelain statue, and kneaded gently the way she liked so much when her paramour did to her. A thrill shot straight through her when she moaned and leaned against Cassandra’s palms. 

“You spoil me,” she sighed. “But you're still dressed. May I help?” She turned with a sly smile. “Just the buttons of course.” She waited until she got a quick nod, to unbutton Cassandra's tunic. “Oh, does this not impede your movement?” She touched the light corset gently, fingertips exploring the plain cloth where she would typically find boning. 

“To the contrary, it keeps things in place, which is less painful when bounding across the Hinterlands as a well-endowed woman.” She sighed, but allowed a small, if nervous smile as Josephine looked her up and down with approval. She struggled a little with the thick leather belt but set it aside in favor of leaning up closer. 

“May I kiss you?” 

“I may die if you don't.” When had her voice become so pleading? When had Josephine kissing her ever been so electric? This was nothing like the soft, sweet longing that curled around her limbs, reminiscent of lounging in a pool of sunlight. She realized with a start that she was so aroused she didn't know what to do with herself, or the feeling that throbbed insistently in her breeches. Josephine took her hand and guided it up to the soft press of her breast, topped by the small peak of her nipple.

“I do apologize for taking advantage,” Josephine purred against the skin under her ear. “But I may die myself if you don't touch me.” 

She squeezed experimentally, in awe of the warm weight in her fingers, the silk that did nothing to hide or contain, only there to adorn the dusky skin she needed more of. She cupped her other breast and then sought the hem of her chemise without thinking. Josephine lifted her arms to let it slip away. 

“Andraste’s Grace,” Cassandra blurted out. Josephine just laughed and steered her back to the bed to sit down. 

“The look of awe on your face is quite flattering,” she laughed. “You are still wearing pants. This will not do at all.” She pushed her flat with a palm and whisked her breeches down. “Oh, your legs are lovely!” She ran her hands over her knees and up muscular thighs. Cassandra squeezed them together, suddenly sure she'd soaked through her unders and embarrassed herself. Josephine straddled her hips and came in to kiss her again. 

At some point, she'd lost her corset, and Josephine was doing the most helpful thing to her nipples with her mouth. 

“May I touch you?” One hand rested on her lower belly. “Cassandra, look at me.” She opened her eyes. “Only if you want me to. We can stop any time you feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed.”

“I am overwhelmed,” she whispered. “And I want more. I don't even know what is so frightening, this is not my first time- just with- with you.” 

“And is your first time at anything not about learning rather than perfection?” 

“I have no argument.” She took a deep breath. “Proceed.” Josephine curled up in the hollow of her throat and slid her hand past her unders. A noise caught in her throat as Josephine explored her slick cunt, only to find her clit and roll her fingertips on expert circles around it. “Oh, Maker! Oh, Josie!” She clutched her arm with a little sob, hips rolling. 

“You poor thing, to have been on edge for so long,” her lover sang low against her neck, teeth on the sensitive flesh there. “Let me release you. Come for me, amore. Let yourself go.”

Cassandra didn't need telling twice. She reached a shaking climax in minutes, and the world unraveled around her in arcs of pleasure that radiated from the fingers that teased her out longer and harder, until she was gasping and squeezing her legs together, overstimulated but aching for more. 

“Josie,” she uttered, breathless. “Josie I want you to fuck me.” Josephine straddled her thigh, prompted her leg up a little, and leaned down to kiss her. She ground up and down against Cassandra with a happy moan. 

“Grab, here,” she panted. Cassandra cupped her breast. “Pinch- yes like that- roll- oh!” 

Cassandra rolled her nipple between two fingers, then repeated the process with her other breast. Josephine’s breath came in ragged little pants. She left a smear of wetness where she ground her cunt desperately against the firm thigh between her legs. Cassandra bent just enough to catch her nipple in her mouth. Josephine gasped something and clutched her head to drown her. Her hips bucked faster, harder. 

“Harder!” She demanded. Cassandra caught her nipple between her teeth and nibbled while she sucked. Josephine let out a strangled cry, hands fisted in Cassandra's hair. Her legs clamped around her thigh, body heaving. She collapsed forward on trembling arms. Cassandra cupped her shoulders with a worried look.

“Was that…right? Are you alright?” 

Josephine laughed under her breath and repositioned a little lower to kiss her tenderly. 

“Oh I adore you,” she mumbled with a blissful sigh. Cassandra reached up to capture the curtain of her hair over one shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> http://pugletto.tumblr.com/post/104548535693/you-cant-stop-me


End file.
